


Canadian Sausage and Kentucky Gravy: Cannonball's week with Northstar

by Luke_8814



Category: Alpha Flight, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, American - Canadian, American - Freeform, American / Canadian, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Annie Ghazikhanian - Freeform, Apartment sex, Ass to Mouth, Ball Stretcher, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Beer, Biceps, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Boners, Boxer Briefs, Butt Plugs, Canadian, Canadian Character, Canon Gay Character, Canonball, Chair blow job, Chest Hair, Closeted Character, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cum Eating, Curved erection, Desk Sex, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Headed Dildo, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Ears, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Eyebrows, First Dates, First Meetings, Fisting, Floor Sex, French Canadian, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Giant dildos, Gloves, Gym, Gyms, Kentuck, Kentucky, Lazy Mornings, Locker Room, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Marvel Universe, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Military Uniforms, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutants, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipples, Northstar - Freeform, Nudity, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Outdoor Urination, POV Male Character, Pecs, Penis Plug, Piss, Piss Play, Pointed ears, Pubic Hair, Public Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Sleep, Sleepovers, Sperm, Sweat, Teacher's Office, Towels, Toys, Uncircumcised Penis, Underwear Kink, Urination, Voyeurism, Walks In The Woods, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wine, Wrist watches, X-Men Inspired, X-Men References, Xavier Institute, abs, ass munching, balls, black dildos, black hair, boner pissing, briefs, combat boots, cum, cum licking, cum slurping, cum swallow, cummed sheets, dried cum, french words, golden showers, internal cum load, jerking off, jizz, piss drinking, piss voyeur, pissing, pornographic art, puppy position, québécois, school sex, semen - Freeform, semen slurping, semen swallowin, sore holes, southern, southern man, sweat pants, teacher, testicles, urinating, urinating with erections, voyeur, waxed chest, wet abs, wet chest, wet pecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_8814/pseuds/Luke_8814
Summary: Sam is paying his first visit to the new mansion* on some time off from Storm's team where he befriends Northstar, who is immediately attracted to the younger man. They spend time together and have a series of libertine sexual encounters which become increasingly erotic and physically and emotionally intense. Sam is starting to  become attached to Jean-Paul; Is is just the ass shattering sex or is it more?
Relationships: Jean-Paul Beaubier/Sam Guthrie
Kudos: 5





	1. Montreal Meatpie with a Chance of Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sperm Splatter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640957) by Archive. 



> Sam met Northstar in the prologue to this story entitled "In the Shower with Northstar" in which Jean-Paul accidentally ran into Sam naked in a locker room and returned the favor with his own show in the communal shower. https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990094
> 
> This takes place in an alternate universe where Sam Guthrie, Cannonball, is a raging but closeted homosexual. He's very proud that he's developed physically so much since the New Mutants, and is actually turned on by the thought and image of his own body. He doesn't know anything about the opposite sex, and all the women can tell he's gay. He's about 22 here and his dual personality is that of a good churchgoing All-American Southern gentleman, and a ravenous vers piggy-sex addict. Jean-Paul is at least 10 years older. Part of the backstory here is that Sam was basically turnt out as a teenager by Lila and used as the common pass around hole/dick backstage and in the Dyson sphere and he's coped by rationalizing that his behavior isn't "gay."Outside of this, unless its otherwise mentioned, he's the same good-hearted lovable goof that he is in the 616 universe.
> 
> The story is set after Uncanny #414 and before X-Men #164 prior to the Day of the Atom. *This is the house built after New X-Men #155

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reflects on his brief first meeting with Northstar the day previous in one of the gym showers in the new school when they'd jerked off in front of one another. Sam is out for an evening walk to clear his head when he runs into Northstar and gets invited back home for beers where Sam gives into his wild side. Canadian showers ensue and they have sex for the first time.

On a Wednesday:

It was Wednesday night and Aah’d needed to clear mah head so Aah took a long and meandering stroll along tha perimeter of tha grounds after mah workout. Tha evening was temperate and tha cool night-air felt crisp with just a hint of moisture and it felt like a fog would soon be rolling in off the lake. Aah breathed it in and just sortah wandered and let mah tired muscles and body relax as mah mind drifted. Aah could tell that it was only a matter of time until something serious came up and Aah’d be called back out to world of action, violence and unpleasantness. As mah thoughts floated gently around these negative concepts Aah heard tha sound of a throat clearing behind me. Aah turned around and saw Northstar waking up from tha rear. “ _Bonsoir_ ,” he said, “venturing out for a jog or headed home?” “Just out for a stroll Aah guess,” Aah said. “ _Ah! Je vois_ ,” he said in foreign, smiling. "Yeah…" Aah replied, smiling back, not knowing what he’d said. He was wearing a tight sleeveless silver compression muscle-cut T that hugged his torso snugly. Its’ scoop neck dropped deep and revealed much of the smoothed chest that had clearly obsessed over for some years. He also had on anchor-gray slim-fit jogging shorts that sat low on his waist and partially exposed tha V-lines where his lower abs and obliques met. His silver trainers matched his shirt. His thick oil-black hair was sweaty and nominally unkempt and it swept back behind his noticeably pointed earlobes.

"I'm enjoying the weather this evening," he said, "mind if I walk with you?" He locked step beside me and we started making small chat. He told me all about skiing, and gave several inappropriate stories from his time on his country’s Downhill Olympic team and inquired if Aah’d ever been to Whistler, BC. Then he veered off into explaining tha differences between French Canada and Non-French Canada and from there he went on tah describe what he disliked about Anglo Canadians and then that led tah his grievances against pretty much all English speakers in general. We’d ended up turning onto the Boathouse pathway and were headed back in the direction of the mansion. Aah was thinking about tha jerk off we’d had tha day before when Aah perceived his hand. It was grabbing at mah arm while simultaneously squeezing on mah bicep. “Stop” he said, “ _nous devons arrête_ r"… "we need to stop.” “Why, what’s happening!?” Aah asked, mah voice on alert as Aah reflexively scanned tha area for intruders “I have to take a piss," he said, mah body un-tensing. Aah assumed he meant that we needed tah walk faster up towards tha school buildings, but he didn’t. Stepping off tha path, his silver shoes squished into tha shallow wet earth and walked a few yard off towards a large Norway Maple.

/>

His upright and sturdy looking back pointed at me, Aah looked on as he reached down lowered his shorts at tha front. Tha rear loosened as well, letting them hand off his ass a bit. He was wearing an athletic supporter and as his sweat-shorts dipped beneath its concord waistband Aah saw the top of his butt. He had a beautifully rounded and firm rear, but what attracted mah attention was the sound of his piss stream hit the tree trunk with force. Aah stated tah get aroused and Aah could feel mah cock starting tah stir in appreciation of his strong mannish current. Aah imagined his long fingers pulling tha foreskin back to expose tha tender tip of his dick and Aah saw tha flow of his piss stream starting as tha valve near his prostate opened; a few dribbles at first and a trickle that and quickly built into to a pressured flow. Aah watched as his urine soaked into the shady oak-brown tree bark, ran downward in a meandering vertical river, and pooled up around tha toes his sneakers on the ground. Mechanically, Aah stated tah rub and paw at mah hardening bulge, tha night sounds in tha air tuned out all except tha steady babble of the hot liquid his penis was discharging. Aah was lost in tha sexuality of tha moment, and ignored that he had finished. He turned back around and saw tha thirsty lust splashed across mah face and raised one lightly tweezed inky eyebrow in obvious notice. His ice-blue eyes stayed on mah face and didn’t glance down, even though it was clear that he could see mah tent pole. Aah smiled rakishly and grinned wide as mah broad shoulders shrugged. “ _Samuel_ , would you like to join me for a drink?” he asked. “Harry's is open till midnight," Aah said, glancing at mah basecamp style sterile-bezeled domed military wristwatch with its orange hour hand and olive-hued think canvas band. “Non, I meant in my apartment,” he corrected. “Oh,” Aah said, and smiled. “Aah’d love tah!”

Northstar showed me tha way to his quarters, which were on tha mid-levels tah tha right side of tha new mansion. Tha male staff’s rooms were located throughout this side’s mid-sections intermixed with student doubles and triples. He unlocked the door and made a point of politely inviting me tah enter and asked if he could take mah sweatshirt. He reached out a hand to take it and Aah paused a second before Aah realized tha motive. Aah reached and lifted it up and off over mah head and flashed him a quick peek at mah hairy stomach as mah tee shirt pulled up with it. His quarters were spacious and featured an L shaped dining-living space that had French doors that opened onto a small verandah that overlooked tha atrium space below. A galley kitchen was attached and there was a wide hallway leading from tha far side which, he told me, led past the bathroom and into his bedroom. There was also, apparently a small study, and the bedroom included its own master bath and walk-in. It was fairly clear that he had negotiated these relatively lavish accommodations into part of the Professor’s educational position tender. 

He slipped his sneakers off and motioned for me tah do tha same before entering tha kitchen where he selected two amber colored steinie bottles of Molson Export from the refrigerator. He popped both tops with a copper-colored churn key and handed me a bottle. We sat across from another at his high-top walnut-stained butcher-block bar table and shot tha shit over tha brews and Aah told him about various wild missions Aah’d been on over tha years. After we’d downed two more bottles he smiled at me and took a deep breath. "I saw you watching me _uriner_ back there in the wood. You like that, _oui?_ " he said, letting his affected tone drop and his natural and dense Québécois accent out. "That's good" he added, without letting me interject, “because I have to piss right now…” he said, waving his hand toward the hallway. He stood up, taking pains to heavily adjust himself through his pants. I stood too and followed him wordlessly down tha hall.

He led me into his darkened bedroom and past his large king-sized bed which was covered in glossy midnight-black sheets. We stepped together into tha master bathroom and flipped tha light switch which flicked on with a soft sexy eggshell glow. He pulled me in for a kiss and tha top of his upper lip pressed into tha bottom of mine as he gently bit then sucked on mah lower lip. His tongue slipped in-between and chased mine around inside mah open mouth for a couple of seconds before they met and pressed deeply together and held. His left hand pawed heatedly at mah right pec as mahne explored his abs, invisible under his compression shirt; mah right had palmed and caressed his butt. He withdrew his left hand and it joined his right in pulling tha shirt slowly up and over his head and the motion exposed his armpits tah me. They were surprisingly hairy and untrimmed, which was an dick stiffening surprise.

Aah tugged ha band of his shorts at the center of his Apollo belt and they easily fell downward. Now only wearing tha stuffed concord-purple jockstrap he looked into mah eyes as he rubbed his heaving bulge. Aah yanked mah own shirt off and got down ontah mah knees in front of him like Aah was in church; mah seriously hard and elongated penis pressing into mah left thigh under mah athletic compression trunks. Aah leaned forward and grazed his hard taut abdomen with mah palms and let mah finger tips roam his rippled lower abs, and mah thumbs traced the rough patch under and around his navel where he’s removed his hairs. Mah fingers moved down tah tha wide band attached tah tha tiny jock and Aah pulled and his hooded cock flopped out and slapped me in tha face. He was visibly and heavily aroused. His cock hung in full thickness in a half right-angle from his body, not yet fully erect and the head was enveloped by his foreskin. He took his weighty cock in his left hand and pulled the foreskin back some and tha tip of his dick emerged. It dribbled a little and he let loose hitting mah face and chest with a hot stream of opaque urine. Aah caught a few toasty drops in mah mouth as tha rest soaked mah chest hair and ran down mah hairy stomach. Mah right hand slid into mah shorts and Aah pulled mah stiff pre cum dripping cock out.

Aah let mah mouth gape and he put his penis in and Aah drank in tha last bit of piss that bubbled out of its lipped hole. Aah swallowed as the tart piping liquid hit mah tongue. Aah licked under his foreskin and his tangy head swelled as his cock stiffened and became erect in mah mouth. Its heavily arced curve bent down tah tha back of mah throat and Aah let it slide down without gagging and he had me hooked like a wide-mouth fish. Mah shorts were drenched in warm urine and Aah stood up and pulled them down and they sponged against mah hairy legs and mah big dick bounced. Aah could feel mah own bladder straining and Northstar got on his knees in front of me. “Frappez-Moi!” he say lustfully, “hit me!” Aah pulled mah hard cock a bit to tha right to compensate for its leftward crook, and Aah aimed at his face while Aah uncorked mah internal pipes and mah penis lips let out a cascading spray of steamy boner piss that jetted in all directions like a pin-stuck hose. His face and hair were drenched and sopping wet with urine, Northstar spun around and assumed a crouching position on all fours with his ass in tha air. Aah aimed mah bucking erection low and showered his ass and back. Mah urine ran down his butt crack and dripped from his ball sack onto tha floor. Mah cock had softened some by now and it was easier to release mah flow and Aah streamed a long torrent allover his butt as he called me filthy names in French until he bleated “ _Baise moi!_ ” ... “ _Baise-moi maintenant fort!!"_... "Fuck me!" ... "Fuck me hard now!!!” He hungrily motioned behind himself with his right hand towards his pink asshole. 

Aah needed no further invitation and Aah knelt behind him with mah knees splashing in a shallow puddle of urine. He assumed tha extended puppy-pose position with his chest knees and shins flush on tha pissy tile and his ass up in tha air. He held his legs together while mine spread around them as I crouched and the pressed tha head of mah stiff dick against his wet puckered butthole. Aah pushed mahself forward and split him open as tha full length of mah manhood entered him and drilled deep. He yelped a little and cursed violently in French and said, “your cock is soooo big!” in English. Aah fucked him with vigor and mah balls smacked against his prostate mound with a wet slap-slap-slap-sound. He lowered himself further while raising his ass higher and his left cheek pressed flat to tha floor. He pushed back hard against mah thrusts and we humped and fucked in rhythm. Aah oil-pump fucked his hole and he writhed in pleasure as he impaled himself balls-deep on mah granite fuck stick. His own rigid cock was gripped tight and glued to his hand. He piston-pumped himself with fury as I pummeled his colon. The head of mah dick slaughtered his prostate.

Mah hair was still wet with his piss and fine little droplets shook off each time mah hips made contact with his butt. His waist was slick with urine and he felt like a greased pig. Mah hands kept slipping as Aah tried tah hold ontah him. Aah was about tah bust. Aah could feel mah prostate rumbling and getting tight as mah load neared tha pressure point. Aah started tah pant and Aah fucked harder. Aah could barely force enough wind from mah lungs tah heave out tha phrase Aah needed him tah hear. “Aah’m… Aah’m gona cum!!!” Mah prostate convulsed and mah big balls drained and emptied out inside of him. Northstar pulled on his dick like he intended tah tear it off in long hard yanks before he let out a painful sounding wail and his cum load spilled out and inundated tha floor. Spent, Aah pulled mah dick out of his butt and flopped onto my back, splish-splashing in tha cum and piss mixture beneath us. Mah hot sperm dripped down my dick it ran out of his butthole. Red faced, he looked back at me and said "You need cleaning… here… _t"enir bon_ ” ... “hold on." Rolling onto his ass, he aimed his softening dick at mine and pissed off of the caking sperm with a stream that was mixed with his own semen. Aah grinned and followed his lead squirting mah own cummy piss stream all over his drying washboard abs.


	2. Sloppy Dog Sled served with Hot Semen School Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning Sam reflects on the previous night's sex acts. Northstar invites him to visit his classroom at lunchtime to pickup his cleaned clothes, which he'd had to leave the night before as they were piss soaked. Neither men have real plans to trade laundry though. Sam suspects this is his opportunity for a midday semen snack. He remains confused about his heavy attraction to Jean-Paul

On A Thursday:

Northstar and I had had sex last night. Aah topped and fucked him from behind on his bathroom after we’d pissed on each other. I drank a bit of his piss. It short but good sex; tha best Aah’ve had in a while. Aah cummed up his ass and after he’d cummed too we pissed some more onto each other. After that we’d showered separately. I went first while he cleaned up our urine then he went and Aah waited awkwardly in his living room. Aah’d thought it would be rude if Aah just left because we hadn’t given each other tha obligatory post-sex ‘Now Aah’m going to leave/Now it’s time for you to leave” looks when we switched places in tha shower. Aah’m not a ho, but Aah’ve had a lot of sex with random guys. In some cases, like this one, Aah even know their names, so Aah know tha look Aah’m talking about and it had not been exchanged.

This was all kinda new to me and felt like ‘grown up’ sex. Since tha clothes that Aah’d been wearing soaked in piss, Northstar had pulled out a pair of cream-colored cashmere pajama pants and a tee shirt that said McGill University and had a red coat of arms on the chest from a colonial-mahogany dresser drawer and told me to put them on as he handed them tah me. Aah’d obliged and was now wearing them as Aah waited nervously. Aah was nervous because the guys whose names Aah knew usually carried on like nothing had ever happened, which was just right by men because Aah wasn’t gay. Northstar was gay though and everybody knew, not that he was treated different or anybody even cared. Plus you couldn’t tell, and he was very masculine and manly looking, and there was tha obvious fact that he looked like he could beat-up anybody who gave him shit. Still I was weirded even though we didn’t really know one another but we weren’t strictly speaking, strangers, either. We’d been properly introduced, and Aah his first and even his last name and he knew mine. We were even, Aah suddenly realized, both X-Men too. Should I call him by his first name? Even though we’d just had rather nasty sex together, and Aah’d consumed about a pint of his urine, Aah didn’t feel we were at that level of intimacy yet. He emerged down tha hallway drying his black ink-black hair with an egg nog-cream colored towel. Without product, his hair stoop up on end, messed by the towel rub. He’d put on a tiny pair of purplish-black satiny boxers and a medium fitting off-white tank top. “Will you be going?” he asked courteously. “Yeah,” Aah said, “you got work in tha morning probly and Aah’ve some things of ma own tah attend to.” “As you like,” he said, reaching for the TV remote. “ _À tout à l'heure..._ “I’ll see you around,” he said. He reminded me not tah forget mah sweatshirt and gave me a man-hung punctuated by two hearty back slaps as Aah left. 

In mah room in that night in tha transitory quarters, Aah dreamed about him; his body, his muscles, his ink-stained hair and the way it looked all messed up, his pointy ears, his ass. Aah woke up with serious morning wood, and Aah chalked tha sex dream up tah tha pint of his piss in me. As Aah got out of tha bed, Aah was relieved tah be bunking alone so Aah didn’t have tah feel self-conscious it swinging in mah boxer shorts. As I pulled on it and scratched mah hairy balls, Aah reflected on how this room was nothing compared tah tha downright palatial Space Northstar had managed tah get for himself. Even back in tha old days with it had been just us and tha X-Men living in tha mansion, tha place had always seemed crowded. Now this new mansion was packed tah tha bursting point. Didn’t he feel just a tad guilty about living in such square footage all by himself, Aah wondered. These rooms in tha transitory quarters, held open for folks like mahself – members and associates just passing through or older students in between rooms, were single sexed. There was a ladies row and a gentlemen’s row all running away in parallel from a common lounge area that opened to the atrium area. Their shared corridor was separated in two by a large illuminated wall that ran tha length. At the far end from tha lounge, one large oval shaped bathroom that was sex divided.

Aah ambled from mah room down tha hall towards tha men room wearing just mah boxer shorts. As tha space was all male, Aah gave no shits about mah AM wood bouncing in frontah me as Aah walked. Tha bathroom that was divided internally by a 3/4 ceiling wall and the whole interior was lined in horizontally paneled rustic hickory with matching engineered flooring stained parchment-beige. 4 white vessel sinks sat on a long mint-blue glass counter and 3 circle shaped contemporary style divider less urinals hung on the wall. Further afield there were 4 toilet stall with frosted glass doors that matched tha sink counter and faced each other two to a side. Beyond was a rectangular group style open shower with 8 heads, 3 on each side-wall and 2 on the rear. Aah pulled the elastic band of mah boxers down past mah balls and relieved mahself in tha 3rd urinal then Aah showered under the 1st head on the left wall. Butt naked in the communal shower, Aah started tha think about tha previous night’s activities and tha hot water showing onto mah chest reminded me of Northstar’s piss and mah dick started tah get hard. Aah turned tha water tah full cold then soft Aah toweled off and walked back to mah room with it wrapped around mah waist. When Aah got back tah mah room and dropped tha towel and put on a pair of maroon boxer briefs and checked mah phone and saw that Aah had a new text message from a number Aah didn’t recognize. It was from Northstar and Aah wondered how he’d gotten mah number. His message had a salutation in French followed a notification that he’s laundered my urinated clothes and that they were available for pick up in his classroom, followed by an inquiry if Aah’d was free tah stop by during lunchtime today. Aah that tha laundry mention was just a cover story for tha real reason for a lunch visit and I also knew that there wouldn’t be any students there during this time. Aah rubbed mah dick through tha boxer briefs and answered back in tha affirmative. There was a thumbs up emoji from him back and on impulse Aah replied back with one of tha dick pics Aah kept on mah phone.

At 11:30am he texted me to come round at noon and then added that Aah needed tah be on time because we would only have about 30-40 minutes. Aah was already horny and tha direct to tha point tone of his text made me more so. I texted back ok, and didn’t mention that Aah was already waiting outside around tha corner. Right at noon Aah arrived at tha door tah his class and waited as tha students all filed out in succession. He was seated at his desk with his face locked on a screen to his right. He had on a Greeksky-blue high-collar tailored-fit button-down blended oxford with long wrist length barrel cuffed sleeves. A silver faced Hermes watch with a cinnamon-brown leather circled right wrist. Aah knocked and he stood when he saw me. He was wearing modern-fit steel-gray chinos that were curve waist with a cedar-brown monogram leather bel and ankle length brandy-brown all-weather boots. The chinos were tight and high on his butt and presented a professional looking natural-sized and non-threatening bulge. He greeted me warmly and put both hands on mah upper arms beneath mah shoulders in a friendly but workplace-sized partial embrace before moving tah close and lock tha door. With the latch sounded he politely reminded that we did not have much time. “Time tah suck dick,” the words blasted in mah head. 

Holding mah hand, he returned tah his desk and Aah followed as he led me. He moved his chair out a bit from his desk and rotated it towards me. He took a folded copy of tha Wall Street Journal off the corner of his desk and laid it open on tha wood floor in front of the chair. Then he sat, and immediately unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. He sat back in tha chair, crotch open, and made sex-eyes at me. Aah opened mah belt buckle and popped mah top button, unzipped, and pulled mah boxer briefs own and let mah hard cock out. Wordlessly Aah got on mah knees in front of him on the spread newspaper and Aah realized that he’d laid it out so Aah wouldn’t have to stoop directly on tha floor and also so Aah’d have something tah cum on. Inside the chinos he had on low-profile frost-white stretch-cotton briefs in y-front that were heavily bulging. Aah ran mah right hand palm open over his crotch and felt is hardening dick beneath as Aah grazed tha soft fabric. Mah fingers pulled at his underwear’s black grosgrain waistband and as he lifted his hips. Aah peeled tha elastic band back, pulled down his briefs, and his erect cock jumped up into view. He was already very hard and his dick bent barreled and tha head pointed downward owing to tha curvature of his hooked erection. His left hand reached under his boner and freed his balls as Aah pulled his underwear along with his trousers to his ankles. Balls unencumbered, he rubbed his penis and pulled back his foreskin. His head was a bruised shade of violet and it was moist with dampness. A tiny drop of pre cum shimmered at its tip. His balls were looser than Aah’d seen them before and they hung lazily between his legs resting gently under the shadow of his arced rod. Aah was surprised by how hotly he was already breathing, as Aah hadn’t even started tah work his cock.

Aah was about tah go down on it when he grabbed my face with both hands and pulled mah head upward as he leaned in. He brought mah mouth tah meet his and kissed me. His lips were soft and moist and he breathed through his nose hot and dry which Aah felt on mah upper lip. We kissed. Our tongues touched shallowly and our mouths pressed wide together locking in a union of one shared moment and breath. Heat rose in mah cheeks and his thumbs were cold as his tongue rubbed mine quick and electrifying, then firm more determined. Mah tongue radiated mah nuclear heat and our mouths smoldered inside as we kindled the shared heat. His erect outcurved cock dripped a small drop of pre cum on mah hand and Aah grasped it, pulling on the shaft and gently skimming his head with mah humid palm and he shivered in response. Aah reached for his balls with the other hand, started to knead them. He broke our kiss, reminding me tactfully that we didn’t have much time. Aah lowered mah hot lips tah tha flushed head of his cock; mah hand still kneading his balls. He groaned and Aah grabbed his crooked erection and started jerking him off and Aah sucked as tha frenulum of his uncut penis glided across tha top of mah tongue.

Aggressively, he grabbed tha back of mah head and spread his legs, drawing me intah his groin area. Aah swallowed his cock, tha curve effortlessly dove deep down mah throat. Mah lips reached pelvis and grazed his short black pubic hairs which had been carefully trimmed into a reverse trapezoid pattern above his dick. Aah worshiped his hard penis as it lay deposited deep down mah gullet and Aah could tell he loved it as Aah ever so slightly moved my mouth back and forth. He reached out for mah neck with his left hand and Aah thought he was gonna choke me out but instead he affectionately caressed mah Adam’s apple. Asphyxia play got mah dick real hard and Aah was surprised that his soft and thoughtful touch got it even harder. We stayed in that conjugated position, his penis and my mouth joined as one, for a good 10 minutes as he stayed rigid and perpetually on tha edge in tha vacuum of mah warm orifice. Briny pre cum seeped endlessly from his tip and trickled down into mah gut ad Aah tugged on mahself, orally impaled on his Quebecois sex-sausage.

Aah ignored tha gnawing soreness in mah jaw and heard only his low-voiced bass driven moans and soft whimpers as he fingered and pulled with honey-blonde hair. He whispered at me in French. His speaking voice was higher than mine so Aah hadn’t been aware how low and deep it really was. His rumblings started tah bring mah cock near tha point of no return and Aah pulled on it harder. Pre cum was pouring out of me soaking into tha newspaper. It made mah big 8.5 inches slick in mah hand as Aah pulled on it like Aah was churning mah own butter. Heat was radiating out of mah engorged penis and Aah knew Aah was about tah orgasm. Aah signaled that Aah was close with mah eyes, and he nodded in response. Mah mouth increased tha pressure draw on his manhood and his guttural moaning grew deeper and more intense. Then, without warning, he pulled his legs up and threw them over mah head and onto mah broad shoulders, his trouser falling onto tha back of mah head and neck. The heels of his boots struck man back and he pulled mah face deep into his crotch. He said, “ _sucer… sucer,_ ” “suck… suck,” and pulled mah into his balls.

He didn’t tell me when he was going tah cum, instead, he just shuddered and Aah his legs tighten around tha sides of mah head and Aah felt tha gooeyness of his ejaculate coating mah esophagus and Aah could taste his creamy product on mah tongue. Aah had thought Aah was on tha verge of coming but at tha taste of his nut Aah sucked Hoover and ignored completely mah own sexual gratification. Aah yearned tah give him as much sexual satisfaction as Aah could. His never ending load of man-milk flowed in gentle undulating spurts which filled me. With each jet of cum he plaintive whispered “ _arrêtez-vous… arrêtez-vous!_ ” “Stop” Stop!,” but Aah didn’t stop. Eating his cum intensified mah own orgasm and Aah cranked myself off hard as Aah knelt with his curved baby-maker lodged in mah throat. Aah dropped mah load, thick and white all over load all over tha wooden floor missing tha paper entirely as drops of cum flew off in different directions as Aah pulled mah dick. He pulled his length out slowly from mah esophageal spout and a spermy spit mix on spread on mah lips with the pull like protein heavy butter.

Aah was enraptured bah what we had just done and mah belly rumbled from taking his piping-hot load down mah gullet. Aah hadn’t eaten lunch yet tha large his gracious helping of soup like sperm that was now swimming in mah gut had filled me up. Aah wiped mah lips with mah fingers rubbed tha cummy excess on mah tongue, rolling it intah a rich froth. A Cumlust of obscenity had overtaken me and Aah greedily wiped up globs of mah own semen off tha floor and hungrily lapped it off mah fingers and palms. “ _Pervertir,_ ” Northstar said, gazing down at me between his open legs. He took mah cummy right hand and slurped tha jizz off and mah fingers in one long lick. Aah had loved this little lunch date. Aah loved giving him this orgasm, feeling him explode down me and swallowing his living seed. Aah was a born-again as his cum guzzler!

He wiped off his cum-lacquered cock, and put his parts back inside his briefs, zipped up, re-tucked his shirt and re-fastened his belt. He politely thanked me for stopping by reminded me tha children would be back in just a few more minutes. The he asked if Aah could smell tha cum and Aah lied and said no. Aah’d swabbed up all mah nut from tha floor in mah feeding frenzy, but it was smeared into tha grooves in tha wood floor. Aah pulled mah jeans and thanked him, even though Aah had been tha blow job-giver. “ _Samuel_ ,” he said tah me, using mah full name again, “you are drunk on cum!” and Aah grinned from ear tah ear. He reached out with his left hand and palmed mah left pec, thumbing over mah nipple. He then moved both hands tah mah upper arms like he’d done when he greeted me and said looking into mah eyes, “ _magnifique!_... Now off with you my beautiful _homme masculine!_ ” Aah turned and left as tha aftertaste and indigestion of his cum bubbled up in mah throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Addiction To Sucking Sperm Out Of Cocks." https://www.taletopia.com/gay-sex-stories/addiction-to-sucking-sperm-out-of-cocks/


	3. Saskatoon Totem Pole with Tarte à la Viande Cul and Québécois Hand Puppetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after he sucked Northstar off in his classroom, Sam ponders the previous days sex act and reflects on his time visiting the institute. He's invited for a night visit by Jean-Paul and told to wear is X-Man's uniform. The two of them have a naked evening and Sam dry humps Jean-Paul to orgasm, then they have some ass play together, and Jean-Paul dines on Sam's butt, before sharing a double-headed dildo called Mr. Sinister. 
> 
> This takes place after New X-Men #155 and before X-Men #164 prior to the Day of the Atom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " />
> 
> Northstar's housing at the Mansion

On a Friday:

Aah don't quite remember the first time Aah realized that hot men made mah dick hard. You wouldn’t think that a straight guy like me would notice good looking fellas and try to guess their dick sizes. Aah remember being young and looking at porn and being drawn to tha guys, especially the ones with tha biggest dicks.

Anyway, Aah was still staying at tha Mansion where Aah’d made friends with Northstar. We’d jerked off ass naked together in a shower, then we’d done some piss play and Aah topped him, and yesterday Aah’d blown him and ate is cum for a meal. Yes, Aah thought, we were becoming kinda close now. Despite my hetro-sexuality, Aah was finding mahself drawn tah him more than Aah should have been and it was bugging me tah admit that enjoyed being in his company. Not only was he really handsome, but he was really caring and considerate. He was also just as sex driven as me. Yesterday, after Aah’d blown him, Aah jerked off twice in a row thinking about tha taste of his dick, and this morning Aah’d woken up with a huge AM boner and Aah jerked off tah thoughts of him again. Aah was still on no real schedule and nothing serious had some up, so Aah notified Storm that Aah’d be here for a little longer, and mentioned in passing that Aah was hanging out with a new guy. After a pause, both she and Sage told me tah enjoy mahself and that Aah deserved tha time. They also said tah be safe… Aah told them that wasn’t necessary as Aah wasn’t going out on any missions here. They were both silent again for a second, then Aah heard some whispering, and it sounded like Sage was sayin “he has to know we know,” and Aah wondered what they were whispering about but then Storm said, “Have a nice time Sam… Storm out,” and tha com went dead.

Cyclops had asked me to Aah’d me tha demonstrate some aerial combat tactics and moved tah all of tha advanced flyers this morning and Aah’d implied that working with tha kids was one of tha reasons why I’d decided to spend some more days here. It was fun demonstrating mah powers and Aah’d even burned hot and busted tha sound barrier for them. That being said, Aah’d actually stuck around tah see more of Northstar. He’d texted me a mean joke about one of his students who he thought was perhaps intellectually challenged, a few hours after Aah’d blown him, and Aah’d replied back we’d been going back and forth like since then. He was always polite and gentlemanly and he frequently ended his messages with “ _tu es si beau_ ” or “ _mon garçon viril_.” ‘You are so handsome’ or ‘My manly boy,’ google told me. Mah cock twitched when I read tha translations. The last message Aah’d gotten had been short and to tha point. It was his suite number accompanied by a time, 8pm and a brief message in English: Come clean and ready. Wear your uniform. That was it. Mah heart pounded and mah dick jumped just from looking at tha text.

Before Aah left tha transitory residency hall, Aah showered in tha open engineered rustic hickory paneled shower, shaved mah face, and trimmed up mah chest hairs a bit, before getting out mah uniform. Aah spread it out on mah temporary bed as Aah stood over naked under in just a soft fluffy buttermilk-beige towel. Ordinarily, under mah black uniform breeches, Aah wear a pair of ¾ knee length low-rise microfiber four-way stretch compression trunks with a 6-inch inseam. They keep everything in place and at tha right temperature. Tonight though, Aah put on a pair of pearlriver-gray square cut mid-rise flyless trunks whose legs cut just below mah ass cheeks. They had a white 2 inch waistband, and tha pouch held up and displayed mah package in a big compact prominence. Aah then dressed mahself all tha way, pulling on mah obsidian-black padded classic cut military-style breeches, and zipping into tha matching attached quarter zip front red lined sleeveless combat shirt, completing tha uniform. Aah’d usually wear a compression type undershirt but for this occasion Aah put tha top on over mah bare chest. Its rubbery synth-leather was cold on mah naked skin and mah nipples firmed and hardened a tad. Aah fixed mah 3 inch rigid black nylon webbed tactical belt around mah waist and sat tah put on and lase up mah obsidian shock absorbent 9 inch rubber outsoled high-performance all-weather combat boots. I didn’t bother with socks. Finally Aah pull on mah short black abrasion-resistant neoprene cuffed, hook and loop closed hard-knuckled gloves and secured them tight on mah wrists. Aah was at his door spot on at 8 pm. 

He opened the door and smiled as he looked me up and down. Aah’d half expected tah see him in uniform too, but he was wearing unbelted soft fitted flat-front navy trousers and an untucked rice-white narrow chested slim-fit long sleeve classic button-down in dobby weave which was open past tha third button and showed off his smooth waxed chest. He welcomed me and I stepped inside. The door shut behind me and he pressed himself forward and mah back pushed against it. His right hand moved and pressed firm above mah left shoulder. Being a few inches shorter than me, he gazed up and looked into mah eyes. "You know why you came here, don't you?” “ _Mon gros taureau_ ,” my big bull. He asked me. His expression conveyed much more than had garnered from his text, which Aah had taken tah mean sex. Aah nodded dumbly forcing myself to meet his gaze; his eyes were ice-blue and far lighter than mah own deep-blue eyes. He smiled and guided me by tha hand into tha kitchen where he uncorked a bottle of pinot noir and pored partially into twin stemless red wine glasses. “Are you tryin tah get me drunk?” Aah teased, downing tha drink in one go. He smiled and poured me another. “Aah’ve been known tah do bad things when Aah’m tanked-up,” Aah said. “ _Très vrai_ … very true.” “I can't disagree there,” he said sipping from his own glass. “I'm glad you came, _beau diable_ ,” handsome devil, he told me, taking another sip. “You're nervous,” he observed. Aah nodded mah head a little and he put his left hand inside mah shirt through tha unzipped neck.

He placed it on mah bare chest feeling mah heartbeat and kept it there while he took another drink. He then put his glass down onto tha counter and stepped toward me. He took tha glass from mah hand. He swiped his fingertips against tha condensation and ran them wet across my lips. He caressed mah freshly shaven cheek and spoke while tracing tha curve of my ear; “ _N'ai pas peur_ … no fear." " _Ce soir tout ce dont tu as besoin_ … Tonight all you need;” then his whispered in English, “what a man like you deserves.” Mah dick rose to attention. He smiled and said, “Ready?" “Yes sir!" Aah replied confidently and Aah let him guide me to the bedroom by mah tha zipper on uniform and we sat on the edge of his king bed which was laid with burnt-umber linen sheets. He unbuttoned his shirt and pitched it out of sight. “Strip," he commanded; “ _déshabille-toi_ … take off your clothes!”

He rubbed himself through his trousers as Aah began tah remove mah uniform. Aah took off mah gloves; first right one then left. “ _Arrêtez-vous_ …stop.” “Save those for later,” he said and Aah tossed them to him. Aah disconnected mah combat shirt from mah breeches, and unzipped, it fell off behind me. Aah left mah tactical belt on but undid tha clasps keepin mah pants up and tight on mah waist. After running a thumb through tha honey colored hair on mah abdomen that rose up out from mah underwear, Aah popped open tha two buttons under mah pants clasp and towed tha heavy zipper down. Its pewter-shaded puller rode down tha length of mah bulging crotch. Mah dick had been jumping since he’d backed me intah tha door and now if was hard as hickory. Aah pulled mah breeches down tah mah knees and then undid a few more clasps and pulled some hidden zippers. They came free without me having tah take off mah boots. I stood there nearly naked, just wearing mah pearl-river-gray trunks with bulging no-fly pouch, and mah big obsidian-black mid-calf combat boots. Mah erection was hardly contained by the light cotton material of mah underwear and it surged and stuck up and out noticeably. Its pressure threatened tah burst outward and it was tightening that pouch so that tha outline of mah big balls were visible beneath and they were barely being kept in place. A big wet pre cum stain marked that spot of tha tip of mah dick.

Northstar gazed upon me rabidly. He stood and walked toward me pitching an enormous tent in tha front of his pants. “You have a lovely body," he said in English as he reached out tah squeeze mah left tit. His face fell intah mah chest and he nuzzled tha hairs on mah right pec before moving his mouth tah its nipple and nursing. He alternated between sucking on it and gnawing on it with his front teeth. Looking down between us at mah hard and underwear pouch concealed cock, he reached around me suddenly, and using his powers he grabbed mah butt and pulled me hard intah him at superheroic speed. His own rigid cock thudded against mah stomach with force through his pants so hard that it hurt. He said something dirty in French and then leaned in and pressed his lips into mine in an aggressive kiss. His tongue forced mah mouth open and it met mine with a force and speed Aah had never felt before. Aah felt like Aah could barely breath as our tongues dueled as our open mouths were welded in place to one another. Once the kiss was done, he took a step back and looked me over up and down. He face was composed but his eyes smoldered with degenerate lust. He caressed mah pec mounded hairy chest with both hands and ordered “ _tu es nu_. … you, naked.” “ _Immédiatement!_ ” Aah bent down and untied mah boots just enough tah be able tah step out of them, and Aah pulled mah underwear off freeing mah yearning petrified cock.

He had already removed his pants and the low rise 1 inch black banded amber-gold tight-pouch briefs he’d been wearing and we stood facing one another butt naked; our penises in full erection. His cock stood up and arcing over forward at tha halfway maker tah point out bent and perpendicular to his ripped body. His deep-pink head almost was entirely exposed, except for the corona ridge, and was aimed downward. My cock stood up at 45 degrees, its weight preventing it from standing steeper, and its slight angle shifted tha head sideways and to tha left. Its slant was made more noticeable and overstated by tha stark length of mah erection. Northstar leaned back into me and we kissed again, real softly this time. Aah answered his assertive lead by tilting mah head sideways a bit giving him control. Aah ran mah fingers through his silken ink-black hair and mah thumbs caressed tha miniature pointed tips at tha top of his earlobes. Ending the kiss, he pressed his forehead to mine with mah hands still in his hair and we breathed together hot breathed. "Sam,” he said to me, “you’re a beautiful, funny, brave man, and an accomplished X-Man; a hero and I respect you.” He then paused, circling tha gingerbread hued areola of mah left nipple with his right index finger, “but tonight you’re going to be a whore…” “ _putain mâle_.” Then he pinched tha nipple hard between his finger and thumb and mah cock jumped up and down in a heavy and involuntary bobbing motion. “Are you going to be a fuck pig boy?” he asked nodding, and Aah whispered, “yes.”

Naked, we had collapsed onto tha bed, tongue kissing again heavily. We’d rolled around and were tousled up together in his linen sheets. Northstar mounted me and straddled mah torso. He ran his hands up mah sides and pushed mah arms out of the way. Aah raised them above mah head, wrinkled folds of his soft sheets in-between mah fingers. His hands explored up mah firm sides and they stopped at mah hairy armpits. He ran his slender fingers through tha growth there and gave a few small tugs that sent little jolts of pleasurable pain through mah nerve endings. His hands slipped down under mah pits and he supported himself on them palms open on tha bed. Arms outstretched, he presented his molded abs and shapely pecs above mah face. He leaned down and I raised up and we kissed more. Grasping his ass with both hands Aah rolled him over ontah his back and Aah assumed tha dominant position. Our stiff rods met and Aah grinded them together. We dry humped as mah big arms wrapped around him and pulled us chest-to-chest, abdomen-to-abdomen; our penises trapped in-between. Tha raw grate of our skin together and tha friction between our dicks drove me up tha wall but Northstar was stimulated more, and he gasped and tried desperately tha catch his breath in-between mah male-on-male genital abrasions. Aah don’t think he’d ever had his dick dry-rubbed so hard and rough like that before and his eyes were welling up with gleams potential tears.

This was hurting him so good, and Aah kept up much longer that Aah’d originally meant to. Aah reached down between us and re-positioned our dicks for maximum chafing. Aah then rough-humped him him dry, harder and faster. Aah forced tha raw and exposed top part of his uncircumcised cock head tah drag against his stomach. The way it was angled by his curve, Aah could feet it’s tip on mah body gliding back and forth with mah motion laying a slick run of pre cum. His tears came rolling as Aah plowed. His arms grabbed tight around my torso and he shuddered and winced as the gratifying stinging agony spread from the rasped head of his cock down his curved shaft and zapped his prostate. Aah felt a viscus and igneous fluid spilling and spreading between us and Aah smelled tha distinctive aroma of fresh boiling-hot semen. The smell that wafted up mah nose with every thrust and it drove me intah full rut and mah balls contracted and emptied themselves like Aah was a breeding animal. Mah semen flowed out in-between our bodies and joined with his. Our writhed movements whipped it together into a cummy frothed jizz-frappe and a thick creamy lather of the blended product seeped out from in-between tha compressed space amid out hard-pressed skin as we held each other tight dribble down our sides and smeared into his sheets.

We rolled apart panting, our bodies slathered a lotion of cum. “ _Connard!_ ” Northstar wheezed, “asshole!” “You murdered my glans!”… “its _viande crue_ ,” “raw meat.” He was getting soft, and a portion of his head was still visible; it looked raisin hued and bruised. Aah reached for his dick and he swatted mah hand away before Aah could touch it. “Stop,” he mumbled, “you annihilated it.” He had clearly orgasmed heavily and he was struggling tah keep a straight face. “ur dick just got raped by an American one,” “now it’s retreating intah it’s turtleneck,” Aah said, and we both burst out laughing. When we’d stopped he looked at me and Aah looked back. We both grinned. He wiped a schemer of slippery whipped cum off my abdomen with three fingers and held them up. Aah stuck out mah tongue and he spread the pasty shortbread-cream colored mucilage across it like butter-spread. It was warm and tasted deliciously savory, salted like sweat, and stag and barnyard. “Are you still horny?” Aah asked. “ _Oui_ , fuck yes” He replied. “Language!” Aah said smirking at him, and he fed me more shortbread color sweaty sperm froth. 

After Aah’d consumed nearly all of tha whipped up cum mixture, Northstar’d used some to lubricate his abraised cock, we both jerk off a bit while laying together on tha bed. “I have a thought, handsome” he said getting up and wandering into his walk-in closet. He came out holding a long rectangular plumb-purple box. He climbed back up ontah tha bed and sat cross-legged naked and he motioned for me tah come closer and tah sit up as well. “Northstar… what’n,” Aah started tah say but he stopped me. “Sam, don’t you think you can call me by my name?” “You have at least .17 kilograms of my DNA inside you right now after all.” Aah blushed red all over and giggled a little bit like a little girl, then Aah felt embarrassed, so Aah cleared mah throat and said, masculine – like, “Ok Jean-Paul.” He smiled and opened the box. It was lined internally with surged basketball-textured japanese carmine rubber. Inside was a velvet drawstring bag that matched the outer surface of tha box. Jean-Paul opened it and pulled out a coiled 3 foot long 38mm diameter tubular lapis-blue ribbed double-headed dildo that was spike-studded with ¼ inch raised embossed half-circles running down 4 past each head. “ _Sexe spécial ocaision_ ,” he said. Mah twitched and mah butthole spasmed a little as mah eyes examined the degenerate plaything. “It’s called Mister Sinister,” he said, before proceeding to retrieve two big bottles of lube with French words on tha labels from inside a colonial-mahogany nightstand.

He told me tah get on tha bedroom floor which Aah did, and he joined me. “Grand homme,” he said, big man. "Come on and loosen me up," he said as he crouched into dog pose all fours. One of the lubes was warming and called “ _Satans trou du cul lait_ ,” or “Satan’s asshole milk,” and the other was semen flavored and textured and called “ _sperme de minotaure noir_ ,” or “Black minotaur sperm.” Aah criscoed both mah hands up with Satan’s milk and proceeded tah polished his nice ass to a shine. It burned and mah knuckle ridges and under mah fingernails singed. Aah added more of tha demonic milk to mah fingers and circled his puckered taffy hole with mah middle finger. He breathed heavy in annoyance so Aah toyed with him by teasing tha rim with pressure but no insertion. Impatient, he pushed himself back against mah finger and his butthole swallowed it knuckles and all down tah tha base. He was clearly no novice tah ass play so Aah retracted mah finger a little and then slid the other 3 inside too. “More!” he said indignantly, “plus!” Aah added mah thumb inside too and pushed mah whole hand in wrist deep as he slowly started stroking his cock. Aah worked mah hand in and out of him but always keepin all tha digits still inside his hole. Its lips were now Indian-red and it stretched and expanded around mah clenched knuckles, only to squeeze closed tight around mah wrist and they dove back inside him. Aah balled mah hand into a fist completely up him and Aah wrapped mah knuckles on his innards and lightly punched his prostate.

With mah hand still lodged in his rectum, Jean-Paul reoriented himself and got down flat on his back motioned for me to lay down on mah back on top of his torso, and Aah got down and laid on him with mah knees bent and mah feet flat on tha floor, Aah was positioned so that mah balls rested on his forehead and Mah dick stuck up like a ship’s mast. His hot lube smeared hands caressed mah ass and his palms cupped mah butt cheeks before he squeezed and pulled them wide apart. His tongue teased mah crack and he licked me like an ice cream cone down its hairy length, then it venture inward towards mah hole. The tip darted around mah anus but didn’t hit bullseye. He worked mah manhole target with long circular licks around the opening and kept adjusting the diameter farther apart and then back closer in until finally he did figure-8s crossing tha sphincter itself. Finally his tongue plunged in deep opening me up and slurping like he was eating a cup of pudding with no spoon. Mah fist bored deeper as he devoured mah uncooked meathole and we lay there with my arm jammed up his butt and his mouth epoxied to mah anus.

Pre cum flowed from mah erect cock like it was an artesian fountain-pipe and mah slippery fluid coated mah balls and flowed ontah his face. Aah could feel his hard penis against the skin of mah back and Aah stated to roll over so I could suck him. Ahh slid mah arm out of his rectum and his asshole made a suctioned pop as Aah pulled mah fist out. He stayed in place on his back while Aah crouched on mah knees. He dick was engorged and rock hard and his battered swollen and sore head had immerged from under his snug foreskin and was the color of Syrah wine glistening with his own natural moisture and its enflamed tip glinted wet with pre cum. Mah lips slid around his tip and gently peeled back tha rest of his foreskin allowing mah tongue tah explore tha gamey iron-flavors his raw glans while he shuddered. Aah felt something cool and rubbery slither up mah thigh and press lightly against mah ass. "Are you ready?" he asked, and I popped the head of his cock out of mah mouth. “Yeah, put’er in!” Aah said, and Aah relaxed mahself and felt tha long penis-shaped hose split me and it slid up mah ass filling me. Aah grunted and he started tah move Mister Sinister in and out of my ass and tah fuck me with it and a sucked him harder. Tha painful and exhilarating sensation of tha vacuum and mah tongue on his beat-up pulverized head nearly cased him tah curl up tah a fetal position but he pulled himself back together and he let tha dildo slip out of mah ass as hips started to thrust and he fucked face. Aah slurped his tasty man meat as his hips thrust like and tha pleasure and heat radiating from tha head of his cock warmed mah mouth

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled his dick from mah mouth and told me tah get into position. Aah lay on mah back with mah knees on mah chest and mah ankles directly over mah knees so that mah shins were perpendicular to the floor. He mirrored me and our asses faced and pointed at other nearly touching. He held tha lubed dildo between us. It had been greased with Black Minotaur Sperm and it was slippery and wriggled about but Aah I managed tah grab ontah it and Aah aligned it. Tha bulbous ends pushed against our eagerly awaiting buttholes and Aah felt him move as I did the same. We pushed and the heads popped inside our sphincters. The bullet spikes defiled and violated me and they tore into mah tail pipe and Aah made sheep like bleats as the dildo pieced me. Gradually, inch by inch our famished holes devoured tha counterfeit penis until it was all tha way up nested inside us and our ass cheeks were pressing together. "Ohhhhhh God.” Jean-Paul exclaimed and he forcefully pressed into me. Mah own ass churned and welled with stimulation and Aah It felt like a monster was inside me tearing mah anus in two. We pulled and pushed back and forth against each other; our bodies performing tha perverse act of reprobate intercourse in unison with tha inanimate object that we’d impaled ourselves on. Aah had never experienced such deviant sensation and mah rectum quivered as mah anus orgasmed.

We fucked each other with this artificial phallus for an hour as kept a rhythmic pace in-time that began tah pick up as our prostates were battered in like medieval castle doors. Tha urgency of our orgasms built and moans, groans, grunts, cries and whimpers filled tha air as tha obscene plaything that was connecting us sapped our humanity and we became little more than rutting breeding animals. Carnal rapaciousness and a beastlike need to ejaculate possessed us and we squirmed and thrashed on the floor possessed, and our asses bounce and bumped against each other like they were trying tah break free of a common root that was growing out of both holes. "Oh Yes! Fuck! Fuck!” Jean-Paul bellowed as was wordless and could only grunt and made visceral wounded sounding noises back at him. The dildo was drilling intah mah prostate and Aah felt like it might just rupture from this assault. Mah anus sputtered cumless orgasm. Jean-Paul manhandled me and contorted by body and pressed my legs into my chest like Aah was a honey-color haired big dick fuckdoll.

Aah just laid there and took it like tha man-whore he said Aah was going tah be. Mah butthole was trembling and Aah felt like mah insides were about tah erupt. Tha lapis-blue dildo was still buried deep inside of me and I was being drilled for oil. Jean-Paul rotated and he started tah fuck us together in a reverse bumper cars position. He was far heavier than he looked, the aggressive force of his thrusts, drove tha rubber cock even deeper up me and he knocked the breath out of me with each bounce. Aah still couldn’t speak and just grunted and cried with each hard thrust. His dick was diamond hard and he was jerking himself simultaneously as he continue tah be impaled himself. Aah had gotten lost in the lustfulness of being fucked dildo fucked and had abandoned mah cock which sprang back and forth and leapt about in a semi petrified upright position. Mah balls recoiled forward and back as Aah mah hole was pummeled.

“You ready to cum?" Aah could hear Jean-Paul saying tah me but it was like a faraway dream or a memory until he open hand slapped me hard across tha face. He whimpered as he brought us intah tha home stretch and Aah grabbed my cock and jerked it furiously. Tha lapis-blue rubber cock slide in and out of us and he sped up, giving it all he had; his ass pounding on mine tah the point we were both bruising. His dick head had become tha shade of a redden eggplant and he bellowed obscenity as Jets of his hot cum shot out and ontah my body and face. Aah opened mah mouth to catch what Aah could on mah tongue. My cum rumbled from within me and exploded under pressure into tha air and fell rapidly back tah earth landing onto mah chest in a huge splatter. It co-mingled with his.

We heaved, our chest billowing, Mister Sinister still up our assholes. His com went off and Beast’s voice buzzed in: “Jean-Paul, is everything ok? Noises were reported coming from your unit there was a description of you possibly being under attack. Is everything all right?” He reached up for his X which was sitting atop his colonial-mahogany dresser next to an impressive display of wrist watches. He activated it and, trying not to sound breathless, answered “ _Oui_ , yes everything is fine here. Just some… wrestling.” There was some static feedback which Aah recognized as psionic and when it had pasted Beast replied sounding embarrassed. “I see… Emma has just brought me up to speed… Sorry to disturb you… both. Goodnight.” Jean-Paul reached down between his legs and pulled the dildo head out of his butthole and the whole 3 length hanged out of me like a penis shaped tail. 


	4. Musty Goaltender and tied up Northwest Passage exploration, or Louisville Slugger sized to the Paducah Pooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the Friday night activities chronicled in the previous chapter. We find Sam and and Northstar naked on Jean-Paul's bedroom floor after they've gotten off with Mr. Sinister, the double-headed dildo. Still horny Sam initiates another round of bottom only dildo sex, then its Jean-Paul's turn. He introduces young Sam to some of his favorite things including nipple clamps, a penis plug, over-sized anal beads, a huge butt-plug called OmegaRed, and a jumbo dildo called The Juggernaut. Later they have some mild CBT and more piss-play. Sam cums twice and Jean-Paul 3 times. Overall, they deem Friday night's date a success. 
> 
> This takes place after New X-Men #155 and before X-Men #164 prior to the Day of the Atom.

Still Friday:

Northstar put his X com-badge back on tha heavy brown dresser and carefully positioned us in a mild scissor position with our knees together. Aah was still week from ejaculating so hard and, Aah put up no protest. We lay on tha floor together, partly intertwined, our spent cocks soft and our overheated ballbags handing low between our legs. Mah boys were a lot bigger than his and mah sack hung so low they were just about touchin tha floor. Stupefied in a post-orgasmic sex-coma, mah butthole was half-numb from Satan’s Ass Milk and it took me several minutes tah even realize that Mister Sinister was still lodged deep in mah anus. Aah gave it a small tug and mah dick jumped a little bit, and Aah pulled on it again. Jean-Paul had gotten really dominant during this last fuck session and it was hot as all fuck. As Aah though about his grunts and his heavy thrusts and tha slapping contact sound sour thighs had, the more Aah pulled up and down on tha penis-hose stickin out of me and mah dick moved beyond jumping and started tah rise. Aah started tah stroke it a bit as Aah now began soft-fucking mahself with tha dildo. It’s rubber head pinged mah boybean and mah cock went full boner again.

Freshly horny, Aah squeezed Jean-Paul’s legs with mine tah get his attention and he raised his eyebrows at me when he saw that Aah was masturbating. He cocked one of his pervy smiles, and wordlessly he reached behind himself and located the dildo’s other end. While maintaining direct eye contact with me, he reinserted it up his manhole. I saw him squint and his eyebrows furrow a little as Mister Sinister penetrated him and then Aah felt it move inside of me. Turned on, Aah started sliding mah ass back and forth in place on tha cold wood floor and thrustin mah hips towards him. Tha rubber serpent slid back and forth between our undefended assholes, and Jean-Paul moaned and Aah whimpered. Aah was now worked up fully and mah flowing testosterone had brought mah strength back. Aah shimmied mah ass all tha way up tah his. Mah body was still wet and greased with undried cum and Aah gave mahself a long wipe down with mah left hand. Aah smeared tha still-warm juice on our dicks and stroked them in tandem. Tha thought that this juice had been inside both of our testicles less than an hour ago and was still probably alive with our sperm made mah head spin with perverted and obscene arousal. As Aah jerked our dicks with our cum, it congealed into a pearl-white special whipped frosting that was thick and ripe. Soon tha whole room started to smell pregnant with cum.

We both breathed in deep whiffs of tha rich aroma, and I, excited by this smell-play, reached across mah chest with mah right hand and dove it deep into mah left armpit. The hair under mah arm was damp with mah sweat and Aah let mah hand soak it in before Aah brought mah fingers to mah nose and huffed mah own scent as Aah jerked mah cock. Jean-Paul watched me intently, and Aah could feel his dick stiffen in mah fist. He kept a dead stare on me; watching mah eyes in particular and he lifted up both his arms and folded them behind his head so that Aah could see his black haired pits. He could see tha horny response on mah face and the animal hunger in mah eyes, and Aah could tell that he was getting off watchin mah reactions tah him. His armpits were gloriously full of thick dark hair that matched his oil-black locks and his eyebrows. His chest and stomach were waxed dolphin smooth, and tha rest of his body hair was very carefully manscaped and it was somewhat shocking to see that he’d left his pits so natural. They were like twin secret call backs to his Gaulic barbarian ancestors. “I knew you would like,” “ _queutard_ ” … “manwhore,” he said still watchin me. Aah got so turned on that Aah started jerking us off faster and with a tighter grip on our shafts. Jean-Paul murmured something else obscene in French and his hands clenched intah fists and he let out with “I'm going to… cum… _foutre_ … again!!" as he once more spilled nut from his battered cock. Aah busted too and tha spurts of our semen flowed out in unison. Aah collapsed onto mah back exhausted and breathed in that gratifying aroma of man sex: freshly produced jizz mixed with sweat, armpit odor, ball sack musk, and a little stale cum.

Aah reached under mah balls and pulled and Aah felt tha rubber invader slide out from inside me through mah worn out sphincter while Jean-Paul did tha same. We lay there for a few long moments, legs spread wide, our assholes dripping and puckered, and we both stared into each other’s used up gaping buttholes. His looked like a watermelon-flesh colored collapsed and echoing sinkhole. Mine felt like a pulpy rubber O-ring that was slippery and partially deflated. Turnt out, Aah nodded off a bit and Aah woke up to Northstar’s hand vibrating on mah left shoulder. He was standing over me with his left hand extended for mine and he said, “ _Le temps d'éjaculer à nouveau, beau mec_ ” … “time to ejaculate again, handsome guy.” Aah reached out mah right arm and he grasp mah hand and pulled me up. When Aah was risen, he pressed his chest tah mine and Aah could feel his heartbeat. Aah reached round him with mah left arm under his right, and Aah pressed tha palm of mah hand into his back and pulled him in tighter. His heartbeat was fast and irregular, far faster than mine and gave an odd double thud against mah chest for every beat. His right hand came above mah arm and went for mah firm round shoulder where he let it rest lightly. We held tha embrace and mah mouth ran down tha side of his neck and mah lips brushed his jugular, softly and delicately. Intimately close enough that Aah could inhale his breath, feel the warmth of his skin, and smell the effervescence of tha cologne that still lingered faintly. Then his right hand slid from mah shoulder down the edge of mah pec and split our unified bodies.

He proceeded tah run his fingers across mah torso in a kite pattern, dipping from mah right nipple tah my belly button then up tah mah left one, then on tah tha jugular notch above mah chest, then back down tah mah left nipple. He did this twice before switching tah a Latin cross running horizontal between both mah nipples and vertical from mah sternum to navel as he playing gently with tha honey colored hairs that radiated from tha center of mah chest, across mah pecs, and down mah stomach. He crossed me three times before circling mah right nipple counterclockwise with his thumb. Then he brought his middle finger tah meet so he could pinch it then tug on mah chest hair. He plucked several yellow strands, which stung in an intimately erotic way and stood naked continuing tah touch each other’s bodies like for what felt like an eternity before our lips finally met, and we softly kissed.” “ _Par ici_ ,” he said … “this way,” as he took and led me by tha hand towards his closet, our erect penises bobbing in front of us as we stepped. Aah remained at the doorway while he entered tha darkened walk-in, only tha low bedroom illumination shining in. On tha rear wall, Aah could make out a lot of objects and devices that appeared tah be sex toys. He rummaged around in tha dark for a bit then returned with two satin pull-string sacks, one dark purple with white strings and the other garnet with black stings. He was also carrying a barn-red vinyl wrapped box rectangular with a gleaming brass push-button latch. There was a small stack of assorted items piled on top on tha box.

He told me tah have a seat on his bed as he dumped tha little stack of perverted and torturous looking implements ontah tha cum stained sheets. He was totally naked and erect and Aah enjoyed watching his dick bounce as he walked around tah the other side of tha bed. He bent down and retrieved mah black hard-knuckled gloves from where he’d placed them earlier. He handed them back tah me and said, “put them on.” He then remounted tha bed from tha other side and pushed me backward with a firm shove. I synched tha gloves up as he crawled towards me on his hands and knees like a predator and he backed me up against tha walnut colored headboard. I was ordered tah raise mah arms over mah head while he climbed ontah mah lap where our erect penises played swords. Aah thought he was going tah sniff mah armpits but instead he secured a braided red leather cord tah tha cuff of mah right glove with a shiny metal clip attached tah tha cord’s end. He fished it through tha notches in tha headboard and clipped tha other end tah tha cuff of mah left glove. From tha perverted little implement pile came two twin translucent suction cups with little black bulbs fixed to tha ends; nipple pumps. Tha cups were 2½ inches in diameter and fit nicely over both mah already slightly engorged gingerbread-colored areolas. He squeezed tha bulbs creating an effective vacuum and mah tits responded; both swelled with tha increased flood flow and their sensitivity went through tha fucking roof. 

Next, he reached between mah legs and Aah spread them wide for him. He felt mah balls with his right hand and gave them a small squeeze as he held them pulled out. Aah felt the long finger on his left hand under them pressing in on mah swollen prostate as he examined mah damaged pucker. “Easy with it,” Aah said. “What’re you thinkin bout doin?” ya perv“' Aah asked gleefully. “I’m going to open you up,” he said as he ran both hands across mah open hairy thighs and then lifted mah ass a bit. He lubed up his fingers with more of Satan’s Ass Milk and his left hand disappeared between mah legs and under mah loose sack. Aah felt hot and wet on mah butthole as he inserted one finger into me, greasing mah anus on tha inside with the fiery lubricant. Aah started tah wince and he stuffed mah gray flyless boxer briefs, which he must have picked up from tha floor with mah gloves, into mah open mouth. Out of tha garnet bag with tha black stings he’d claimed an oversized lipstick-red butt plug and he held its tip tah mah hot opening. It was sleek and taped devilishly in an acorn-shaped cone that was extra wide at tha base. “ _Permettez-moi de tu présenter à_ ” … “Let me introduce you to” … Omega _Rouge_.

In a single drive of forward momentum, OmegaRed was shoved past mah seal and up mah ass tunnel instantly widening mah fuck chute by several inches in diameter. Aah howled like a hound dog as mah sphincter blew open and then closed tight around Reds humungous base, locking its mass inside of me. “That’s not goin anywhere,” Aah panted, realizing just how stretched out Aah now was. Jean-Paul, on his knees, facing away from me so Aah could see his asshole, lubed his own target, inside and out, with Black Minotaur Sperm and then slid in a long cashew contoured stainless-steel prostate stimulator. He looked back at me over his shoulder and closed his eyes and they flickered under his lids as it pressed tha button on his milked out walnut. After he opened his eyes, he turned around tah face me and rolled ontah his back and spread his legs for me and played with his nads. He followed up tha ass insertion with a 3-inch rubber nut-stretcher that he extended wide around his scrote and pulled his testicles through. He drew it snug tah his perineum pulling the skin of his sack tight through tha bottom end. His twin hairless plumbs hung like two boiled eggs beneath the calendrical tube of molded onyx ribbed silicone. 

Mah cock had been steadily stiffening ever since we kissed. With mah manhole now spread open and occupied, it lay diamond hard against mah stomach on a slick of shiny pre cum. Jean-Paul was insanely hard too and he stoked himself with his left hand, pulling his foreskin back and forth over his turgid violet shaded corona as his trapped balls swung between his robust thighs. Mah erection felt like it was a firm steel pipe encased in tortured spongy flesh, and for once, it gave up only a normal guy’s worth of pre cum. Jean-Paul, with his right hand, stoked me long and tight with a firm grip, slickening me with what little fluids mah dick was giving up. After a while, he whispered intah mah ear that “it was time” … “ _c'est l'heure_ ,” and he called me, “ _cochon perverti_ ” … “perverted pig” as he brought a colossal midnight-black dildo into view “ _le Juggernaut_ ” he said. It had been in tha red vinyl wrapped box with tha push-button latch, and it was clearly not meant for tha faint of heart. It was massive; at least 10 inches long and shaped like a tactical missile. It had a tapered head with three rippled coronas down tha top of its 9-inch around shaft. “Dans ton cul,” he breathed at me, “up your ass.” “Will is fit?” he asked nefariously as he pulled Red from mah ass, uncorking me like a wine bottle. He lubed tha monster Juggernaut with Black Minotaur Sperm while pressing its tip tah mah open hole. Then, without warning, he stuffed tha entire abomination up mah butt in one go without stopping. It hurt so good that Aah felt like Aah was going tah start crying as mah insides smoldered with divine anguish. Aah could feel mah rectum expand violently and mah asshole felt like it was being town open from tha inside out. “Is he too much for you?”... “ _Non_ , I don’t think so,” Jean-Paul mouthed as he heaved tha behemoth back and forth. He piston fucked me with it long and deep, violating me with its enormity as Aah bayed and wallowed in gratifying agony.

Witnessing mah erection intensifying, he took out a medium width silver dollar sized white cock ring and stretched it over mah dick and balls and pulled it tight around mah manhood. After securing tha ring and giving mah cock a few tugs he brought a slender stainless steel penis plug up tah tha hole at mah dick tip. It was about 2½ inches long and had a small ring clasped to tha top which Aah assumed was for easy removal. At its center was a hollow thru-hole running down tha length. He teased its sharp point between tha lips of mah pee hole and Aah shook mah head no in disapproval. He callously ignored me and pressed tha point inward. Aah winced and tha hollow tube slipped intah tha eye of mah penis and slid down grazing mah urethral wall. Cold steel, severe and unbending, pierced me as it glided half ways in. Unable tah resist without powerin up, Aah opened up and allowed mah body tah accept it and Aah experienced an odd and stinging sensation as this foreign entity tantalized tha nerve endings inside mah penis and sent waves of blazingly exhilarating yet alarming distress down mah length. Mah dick hole rent and tingled as tha rest of it bore a further inch down mah urethral tube. This alien feeling was like nothing Aah had ever been through before as Aah lay vulnerable and helpless, mah penis being invaded and defiled. Aah had never been touched so deeply, so intimately, or intensely before. A tormenting and rapturous stinging electricity radiated out of mah cock and Aah shivered in near orgasmic incapacitation. “Stabbed by Wolverine,” he whispered in mah ear.

Jean-Paul was obviously very aroused by mah response tah his toys, especially tah tha penis plug that was now implanted immobile in mah dick slit. He pulled tha supersized dildo out of mah butthole and it withdraw with a squishing sound followed by popping suction as mah sphincter puckered shut. There was no rest for mah battered hole though as tha dildo was summarily replaced by a strand of weighted silicone coated steel anal beads that had been in tha dark-purple sack. They measured 2¼ in circumference but felt much bigger as they popped into mah sore anus. Mah backdoor filled and expanded tah accommodate tha intruders, and mah anal cavity heaved with acute fullness as tha third, and fourth ball pushed tha other two precariously deeper. Jean-Paul pulled on mah cock yanking it downward between mah legs perpendicular to mah body. He cranked it hard and Aah felt tha weight of tha balls pressing into mah bruised and angry prostate but he stopped just before Aah was about tah cum. He moved himself closer tah mah face and stuck his stiff cock up near mah mouth. He was raging hard and his foreskin was pulled back and folded behind tha corona edge of his head, which was a now dark shade of fuchsia and looked overinflated. He pulled tha damp boxer briefs out of mah mouth, they’d been in this whole time, and Aah kept mah mouth open with mah tongue stuck out hungry for his cock. “ _Téteux_ ,” he said, “cocksucker.” He put his puffed up head on mah tongue and slid himself intah mah waiting mouth. His curve slid down following tha contour of mah throat and he mouth fucked me with his stretched nuts bouncing on mah chin. Aah tasted a salty dollop of pre cum on mah tongue and he withdrew, reoriented himself so we were face tah face, and then shoved his rigid dripping hook-cock into my butthole with the anal beads already stuffed in there. It was so painful and Aah enjoyed it so much, deeply and animalistically.

It was an odd angle for his dick tah be inserted and he was so curved that Aah could feel tha end of him poking intah tha side of mah rectum. Tha balls were knocking around inside me like raunchy billiards and they were pressing on and plying his cock, which was inurned intimately among them within me. He fucked me hard for 5 minutes straight until he bucked and his body went rigid and he cummed inside me, setting mah innards and tha ass beads inside awash with volcanic semen. He groaned and pressed himself into me as firm as he could, bruising mah thighs and arms where he was holding ontah me. He pumped twice, hard before his sensations caught up with him and tha pressure on his now over-delicate cock was too much and he pulled it out in pain like a hand from a fire. He lay backward on tha bed gazing at tha ceiling and his arms starched over his head his hands reaching off the edge behind him. He convulsed and a few rapid-fire shivers pasted through his body. He was sweating. Mah dick was on edge and Aah didn’t move it for fear mah cum would gush forth everywhere. When he had recovered himself he said tah me without looking over, “you’re not finished yet _taureau_.”

He sat up, scooted towards me on his knees, and undid mah gloves from tha red leather strap. He ordered me ontah mah feet and marched me around tha bed and intah tha bathroom where we had piss-played tha other night. Mah over stimulated stiff cock bobbled in front of me and tha full heaviness of tha steal balls weighed down on mah anus in an stimulating sensation as Aah walked. Tha hard rubber retrieval cord hung from mah ass and followed me like a tail. Aah had tah keep clenching mahself for fear they would tumble out one after tha other in a messy afterbirth of cum and lube. In tha bathroom, Jean-Paul told me tah “assumes la position,” and Aah got down ontah all fours. He got down too and reached between mah legs from behind and stroked mah engorged unbending cock. Mah big balls were hanging full and presented nicely in this pose and he pressed his face intah mah lower ass and tongued them one at a time. “ _Très gros coquilles_!” he muttered, “very big balls!” He flipped onto his back and inched himself under me with mah suspended man parts above his face. He pulled mah hips lower with his hands and Aah felt his lips on tha base of mah head and mah dick, plug and all, slipped intah his mouth. Aah pumped hard and he let mah tip, with tha plug sticking out, rub rough against tha top of his tongue depositing little spurts of pre ejaculate that leaked out of tha hollow metal implanted in mah dick. 

As mah pre cum began tah flow into a small trickle his mouth released mah dick and moved back tah mah ball sack. He gave each nut a suck and a small pull with his lips, just enough tah hurt a little then he opened real wide and they dropped intah his waiting mouth. He manipulated mah hips higher and lower so that mah hairy boys plummeted up and down in his mouth so that he was being T-bagged. Aah could hear him as he breathed deep inhaling tha manly musk that had been brewing on mah nads. As each one of mah testes plopped in past his lips, his nose nuzzled tha skink of mah scrotum. Nearly there, he stopped his hungry assault on mah swingers and sat back up turning tah face mah ass. There was a mirror in view of mah face and Aah could see him kneeling behind me, mah ass up in tha air. Aah felt his right hand on mah ass cheek and tha retrieval cord go taut. He started tah pull and as tha first ball pressed up against mah backdoor Aah started tah piss uncontrollably. Aah started tah be self-conscious, but Jean-Paul didn’t act surprised so Aah just relaxed and went with it, enjoying tha sensation.

At first tha urine dribbled and tricked and he put his hand between mah legs and lay his open palm under mah head and caught a handful which he rubbed all over his chest. Tha piss was hot and acutely golden. It was from deep inside me retained at tha bottom of mah bladder and was being pressured up like well water. Aah was fully erect and tha building hose-force soon had it spraying out of me like an unwieldy fountain being fed by a firehose. Mah stream shot tha plug from mah tip and it violently flew out of mah dick hole with a searing sting and thudded onto tha floor beneath me. Boiling golden piss sprayed in all directions under me and hit mah chest and stomach and saturated mah legs as mah urethra burned like dragon fire. Once mah bladder was emptied tha stress on mah anus returned in force and a formidable sensation began tah build inside of me. Mah legs grew weak and Aah squeezed and constricted mah insides together hard. His pull increased and tha force and pressure on mah rear entry redoubled. Mah gut was on fire and mah rectum quivered and rumbled as Aah lost control. Tha first ball burst through mah closed ass-seal as mah butthole erupted like a pacific volcano. Mah anus contracted and closed after tha first ball exited but it was battered back open by tha second ball, followed by tha third and tha fourth, all three popping out, bang, bang, bang, in rapid fire succession. Aah bellowed as tha round orbular objects were torn from me and a frothy cascade of lube, ass juice, and semen sloshed and spewed out of me with tha momentum of tha beads. Jean-Paul was pressure-washed in tha fluids which splattered ontah his arms, face, neck, shoulders, chest and stomach. A mix that was more semen than anything else dripped out of mah gaping cavernous mangled hole.

Freshly aroused from tha spunk bath he’d just received, Northstar reached under me between mah thighs and pulled mah boner fully back between mah legs and held it posterior by tha head. It was a gratifyingly unpleasant sensation and mah hard cock twinged in discomforts as mah body ached for it tah return tah its natural position. “Are you gona milk me?” Aah ask timidly, hoping tha answer would be yes. Aah’d never been more helplessly turned on before; mah balls were pinched and mah manhood held tight under another guy’s control. He gripped it and pulled back even further. Mah balls were soon bulging in distress behind me trapped under the pressure of mah reversed penis. Jean-Paul took tha base of mah cock in his right hand, wrapping his fingers around it and mah balls, and burrowed his thumb intah mah ravaged prostate hard. He squeezed a few times, and then began tah yank me off backward, his hand sliding down mah shaft from mah balls tah mah head, his palm grazing the upturned underside. “You’re getting harder,” “ _grosse bite durehe_ ” … “big stiff cock,” he said and Aah let out a muffled moan.

Mah cock and balls had been completely restrained in his viselike grip, and he tugged me harder and harder. Again, Aah couldn’t speak and only stifled little whimpers and yelps escaped. Mah eyes were starting tah water and mah chest strained as he tightened his grasp. Mah cock was turning a pretty red-purplish color. Amazingly, Aah could feel it began tah enlarge even more and now both mah cock and mah balls were so engorged that his tight grip on tha base caused tears tah well at the corner of mah eyes. Mah ass crack started tah sweat heavily and it leaked down and dripped tah tha floor. Heavy pre cum leaked in clear drops from mah upside-down head and tha molten cum inside mah bound testicles started tah boil. Everything that made me male was on fire as mah body revved up tah expel tha gluey fluid that had been building and had finally overfilled mah reproductive system. Mah fists were clenched tight, and mah hips arched and Aah fought tah hold it in just a little longer. More pre cum flowed and mah cock started tah tremble. Mah balls tensed and tightened tah tha point that they seared with pain. Mah sack was so tight it felt like it would rip down tha seam between mah nads as Jean-Paul’s grip kept tha swimmers that they so desperately needed tah eject at bay. Aah was shaking and all Aah could do was tah give a little open-mouth whimper, eyes closed, sweat pouring down mah face and ass crack. Then like a bomb had detonated inside me, Aah let out a wail and shot mah load. It fired with tha force of a gun and mah balls recoiled from tha shock as they emptied. Hot cum spewed forth from mah penis in ropes as thick as white glue. The molten jizz flew in wild directions as Jean-Paul tugged me off. He had let go of mah cock base and balls and was jerking himself fast and hard with his right hand. In tha mirror, Aah saw him cum; a single steam of watery semen shot up in a vertical arc and landed with a splash on mah lower back. He collapsed back hard against tha shower door behind him as tha force of his most recent orgasm robed tha last of his strength. Mah cock released and drained, Aah plunged tah tha floor spent and weak, splashing into tha cocktail of piss and cum on tha floor under me. We were both fucked out for now.


	5. Reverse Rick Moranis in a Hot Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in bed with Jean-Paul the morning after. He's horny and Northstar fucks him basset hound and jockey-asian style.

Saturday morning: 

Aah woke, but only partially. It was tha kind of awake where ya know you’ve just stopped sleeping, but you’re not really in tha real world yet and have a foot still in your dreams. Mah cheek was nestled against a soft pillow. It was dark, but Aah could see daylight coming in through tha open door. Aah snuggled into the warm sheets that were around me. Aah felt warm. Tha sheets were ultrasoft, but they were dark. Tha ones in the transients hall were all light colored. Not for tha first time, Aah had the odd epiphany of wakin up in someone else’s bed. Without moving mah head, mah eyes surveyed tha room. It was big, way bigger than tha transient dorms, and it was filled with an expensive looking bedroom furniture; Aah counted 5 pieces plus tha bed Aah was in. Cautiously, Aah brushed about behind me in tha bed and located a body and Aah felt it. Gradually it dawned on me where Aah was and whose bed this was. Last night came back tah me and Aah realized that all 5”11 of Jean-Paul was pressed next tah me. His left arm was draped around mah right and Aah could just feel his sleepy breathing on mah ear. Aah realized that Aah was tucked up against his warm body he was curled around all snugly like. Aah hadn’t intended tah sleep with him. All tha same, this was nice and Aah grinned tah mahself with guilty pleasure as Aah cuddled mah ass up tah him. We were both ass naked as Aah backed mahself in, Aah became aware of his sheathed cock touching mah ass. There was no mistaking his penis. Among various other things, it had been inside me last night, and it was semi now. Aah could almost still feel it up mah asshole right then. 

Aah had first seen his dick at tha gym, when he showed it to me in tha showers. In all fairness, he had seen mine first, accidentally, Aah swear! He had been walking in and Aah had just stepped outah mah workout gear and just happened to be standing there butt naked in all mah manly glory the exact moment he came round tha corner. Aah was sweaty, still pumped from mah workout and mah dick was swinging thick, long and hot between mah legs and mah big hairy balls were slick and damp from perspiration and were handing down low and heavy. He’d apologized as soon as we’d made awkward eye contact. Aah’d smiled and said it was no big deal. He’d clearly been turned on by tha eyeful he’d gotten because just later he’d made sure Aah caught him hard and jerking off. We'd never spoken about tha shower incident afterwards, not even after we started having sex together. Last night he’d invited me over and given strict instructions tah wear mah uniform. Aah think the sight of me taking it off cranked him up cuz’ we’d ended up fucking and performing unspeakably perverted and hot sex acts with one another all night. 

As Aah lingered on tha memories of tha fuck play, Aah recalled that we’d crashed out but had woken up horny in tha middle of tha night and Aah’d sucked him off again. Aah’d done most of tha work with mah hands but he’d deliriously rewarded me with another load of cum which Aah’d gulped down. Aah liked tha taste of his semen, which he knew and he’d jerked me off there in tha bed as Aah’d held it in mah mouth. Aah came in under a minute, spurting it out all over tha sheets, and we’d slept in mah cum. His fat morning chub on mah ass had gotten mah dick hard. Aah always and erection when Aah wake up but now it was a full on sex boner and not just tha normal AM wood. Aah tugged on it a bit and rubbed pre cum across mah head. Aah stretched mah hand further back down under mah sack and fingered around mah butthole. It was puckered and sore. Mah hole felt used up, fucked-out hard, and violated. Aah pressed mah fingertip inward and winced a little as it hit, then it sank in and was swallowed. Mah hole was clearly gaping from its assault last night and Aah bet it looked bruised as well. Mah cock kinda hurt too after Aah’d pulled on it. Mah pee hole tingled and mah balls were aching. Aah assumed Jean Paul’s cock was almost as painful as mine as it lay heavy and fat on mah ass. As Aah dwelt on tha obscene memories of last night's escapades, my own cock stiffened up more and it hurt. Tha pain revved me up more, which caused it tah hurt even more, which made it tha much harder. This went on until mah dick was diamond, throbbing sore, and spilling wet pre cum all down mah hairy leg. 

Aah'd cummed 4 times last night, then again in bed, plus I’d already jerked off 2 times earlier during tha day. Jean-Paul had nutted 5 times with me. Aah was hungry for more nut; syrupy-semen for breakfast. Aah twisted mah ass rough against Jean-Paul's cock back and forth and whispered, “wake up,” hoping to rouse him up. Aah pulled on mah dick, just keeping mah hand around mah head and rubbing it around as Aah pulled. Aah started tah be concerned that Aah might just have to jerk off to relive my horniness but then I heard his breathy voice in mah ear, "Bon matin mon beau garcon” … “Good morning my handsome boy,” and he kissed my shoulder and entwined his fingers with mine. “Can I have your ass again?" he rumbled in his deep-voice that by now I’d come to suspect he reserved for sex. He moved his hand to mah hip and his arm muscles pressed mine. His cock had stiffened up, but still wasn’t fully hard, and Aah could feel it getting harder pressed to my ass. "Yesssssss. Ya don’t have tah ask" Aah murmured back tah him, letting mah accent go deep. Mah head was turned from him so he couldn’t see the wide smile that crossed mah face in absolute delight that he was getting hard and wanted mah butt. He pulled on mah body by tha hips several times. This wordlessly meant that he wanted me tah turn over. Aah rolled and faced him, our eyes met and Aah whispered, “good morning sir.” Our noses were almost touching. We kissed, slow and sweet at first, with just our lips touching. Steadily tha passion and lust built until we were holding each other tightly; our legs intertwined and our arms wrapped around each other in embrace. 

We ground our cocks together. He had a full erection now and Aah could feel it was un-hooded. Mah left hand traveled up his torso, stopping under his arm tah feel tha hair in his pit before continuing up tah touch his face. Aah palmed his cheek with mah hand and fingers as we kissed, rubbing mah thumb on his chin and just below his lip. His face felt rough and his morning shadow had already come in. Aah surmised that he might be very darkly haired allover if he ceased waxing, and for a moment Aah imagined him bearded with a think mane of black hair running natural from his neck down tah his pubes. Aah felt his hand reach for mine and we nested our fingers together, continuing tah tongue kiss. Our fingers woven together, he guided mah hand back downward and Aah felt tha back graze his trimmed pubic hair. We unclasped and Aah reached out and took hold of his cock. Aah pulled it, my palm holding tah tha top of his arch and his foreskin glided back and forth with tha motion of mah grip. "Aah want you tah fuck me,” Aah said, looking into his icy blue eyes. 

He’d begun stroking mah hard dick as well, it was extra sensitive from last night and his touch radiated sex through me. Aah moved mah hand from his hooked erection and moved it lower, cupping his firm balls and gently rolling them around inside his scrote. His hand slipped from mah penis and deftly his middle finger slip up mah open ass with barely a pause. He diddled and piston pumped me stupid using only this single finger, flicking mah nearly destroyed prostate in an on/off motion with tha tip. He looked at me and then pressed tha button, his finger holding firm pushed with purpose on mah boybean. It hurt, and tha pain made mah man parts swell. He looked at me again and pulled his digit out. Aah rolled onto mah stomach and assumed tha position, lying face down with mah palms on tha bed just outside mah shoulders with mah elbows against mah torso. Aah pressed mah hands into tha bed, straightened mah muscular arms, and raised mah upper body from tha bed while keepin mah crotch and legs held tah tha bed. He slung his legs over me, grabbed mah waist, and entered with gusto. Aah felt his stubble graze on mah upper shoulder and neck. His hot breath was on mah left ear. His rippling chest and stomach pressed intah mah nude back and his short pubes tickled mah ass while his rigid penis drilled and bore its way into mah raw tender hole. Tha hot stab of his sudden entry quickly faded and tha exhilarating pain was washed away by his steady and light rhythmic pounding. He went softer and more moderated than had been tha case last night and it felt amazing. 

Loving being fucked like that, Aah growled at him and lowered down ontah mah elbows as he humped me. Then Aah spread them out tah gradually bring mah torso closer to level and Aah pressed mah face and chest into tha mattress while mah ass stayed high. Jean-Paul moved his hands from mah waist to mah shoulders and we fucked Asian-Jockey like this for a good 10 minutes. He then rested tha full wait of his body against me as he drove himself home. Aah reached behind and pulled him tight tah me with my hands and he bit mah shoulder and increased the power, gently pummeling mah colon. Mah dick was rubbing against tha soft sheets which were already stained with our fluids. Mah freshly spilling pre cum streaked and mixed with the dried jizz. Mah ripe overused prostate spasmed from being hit by his head. He was now deep fucking me and Aah could tell these were his end-game thrusts, long and fast, but still elusive and gentle. " Calisse!” ... he grunted in tha deep sex voice, “holy fuck!” “here it… comes." He thrust into me with each word. "I’m cumming!!!..." he let out and again. Mah butthole overflowed with his hot seed. Ah could smell his warm cum and hear it squelching out of me as he continued tah fuck me through his orgasm. Aah felt my own spunk load build and Aah let it go without holding back. Piping hot jizz flowed out and cemented mah belly tah tha cum inundated sheets beneath. Aah heaved to let him know Aah had unloaded mah balls and he gave me a deep groan of satisfaction as he pressed the last drops of his nut load deep into mah guts and he relaxed his dead weight on top of me. He kept his dick inside me as we lay there, I used underneath him stuck to the bed, my muscles supporting his body; his softening penis rammed up mah butthole as his heated sperm loaded semen leaked out.


	6. The Prequel - Preakness Stakes Stallion & the Montreal Masturbator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having just been fucked, Sam reflects back on his first meeting with Jean-Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannonball is spending some off time at the X-Mansion* where he is introduced to Northstar and they have an immediate attraction. Story is set after Uncanny #414 and before X-Men #164 prior to the Day of the Atom.  
> *This is the house built after New X-Men #155

On a Monday:

Aah’d been on a break from tha work we were doing abroad and Aah was on a bit of a staycation here at tha school. It felt good tah be spending ‘me’ at home, even though this wasn’t ‘home home’ and Aah’d never actually been here, in the building, before. Aah’m not on any teams based here and Aah wasn’t teaching either so Aah didn’t really have a schedule or any concrete things tah do. Aah had volunteered for any DangerRoom sessions that needed an extra body. There’s a big screen outside of there and he shows a whole days schedule and displays who’s visiting and might want tah join in. It’s a new system apparently. In tha past three days Aah’ve have done 4 of these audit sessions and they’ve been real good fun. Kitty asked me tah help out in 2 of her classes and all tha kids took turns tryin tah break through mah field and I pretended like some of them were real powerful and close to forcin in, which of course none of them were. One class, with younger students, Aah asked tha kids if they wanted tah hear what it sounds like when a rocket take off and Aah did figure 8s and revved mahself up real good n loud and made tha whole DangerRoom rumbled and shake. Kitty wasn’t amused. Aah did some old school hunter-killer stuff with Kurt and Colossus and Logan too. It had been a real while since Aah’d trained alongside Wolverine and he had himself a good time stabbing me. Mah blast field stopped his claws from piercing mah skin, of course, but he still enjoyed himself getting tha drop on me several times; hiding in holes and under rocks and jumping out of all kinds of stuff and tellin me Aah was dead. Aah think he missed me. 

Goes without sayin that despite whatever Aah’ve been getting up to, Aah’ve still fit workin out intah mah dally plans; real workin out, on mah muscles, not powered working out. Aah’ve been frequenting tha ‘normal’ gym towards tha evenings when it was less crowded. Tha students are supposed tah have study hours after dinner so it’s only adults. It’s located on tha main floor outside tha Atrium. At this point Aah’ve been seriously working out and lifting for 4 years and Aah turned more than one head walking in; black tank top does tha trick every time Y'all! Last night there were some ladies, and a few nice looking guys in there. Now Aah’m a genuine straight fella but Aah’ll admit that there have been one or two or a lot more times than that that Aah have enjoyed a gentleman’s attention. Heck, even get pretty darn horny and turned on, real turned on, by other guys muscles. Shiit, Aah even get turned on mah my own sometimes in tha mirror. If Aah’m gonna be real honest, since Aah started working out here, were you can see tha comings and goings in tha atrium, Aah’ve had to cut it short and go jack off in tha locker room shower because I got so horny at least 3 times!

Last night Aah was doing stretches when Annie, tha new school nurse who had checked me out and given me a physical when Aah showed up, chatted me up as she was doing her girl exercises. She introduced me tah Jean-Paul, Northstar, whom she’s BFFs with. He’s sortah new and we’ve never met before, apparently he and Annie had become real good friends. He was a couple inches shorter than me and had a real good body, nice chest and arms and a good pack of abs; much better than mine! Aah introduced mah self and we shook hands and he said something in French and Aah said that Aah didn’t speak foreign and Annie laughed, then they left me tah mah workout. Aah watched him as Aah did mah lifts. He was doing crunches on tha floor, while Aah was doing girl squats near him. Aah finished using tha weights, and Aah returned them tah tha rack. Tha rack happened tah be placed near his head and while Aah was fixing the weights, Aah noticed that he was looking up mah shorts. Aah was wearing baggy gym shorts which went down tah mah thighs and Aah had on compression gear under them tah keep mah parts in place and Aah knew he couldn’t see mah goods but tha idea that he was interested in seein mah balls horned me up. He kept lookin at me as Aah was doing mah final stretches and Aah got a real hard-on which started tah bulge up in mah shorts. Aah finished and headed tha men’s lockers and Aah had tah walk across tha gym floor with mah hand over mah crotch so nobody could see tha head of mah cock poking out. Aah made it to tha entrance of tha male only area without anyone seeing man boner and Aah headed in.

Aah stripped down tah mah lime-green compression shorts in front of the locker Aah had chosen. Aah put mah sweaty shorts and shirt intah mah gym bag and waited for mah sizable hard-on tah go down. When mah dick was soft Aah pulled tha compressors down by tha waistband and stepped out of them. They were damp with perspiration and butt sweat and ah pitched them into tha gym bag too. As I was collecting mahself, Northstar rounded tha corner wearing a towel and saw me standing there butt naked. I had a layer of sweat on mah skin from tha workout that was stuck to me and I looked sticky and shiny under tha light in tha locker room. Aah had that popped look like Aah just worked out, which Aah had, and mah pecs looked kinda swollen and mah nipples were puff and red like and there were some veins showing in mah arms and mah big biceps. Tha hair on mah chest and stomach was all wet with perspiration and kinda clumped together and mah full pubes were wet. Mah big dick was warm and it was hanging full and a little fat. Mah balls were hot and I could feel tha temperature coming off of them on mah legs. They were hanging down real low in mah sack because of the heat man mah scrote skin was pulled thin and lit liked a little translucent. I’m a very virile man and a lot of testosterone must have been flowing in mah balls because tha heavy and rich aroma of mah hot testicles was strong in the air. They were giving off a salty man musk that was noticeable outside tha locker room. Part of me wondered if Northstar had smelled it and followed.

Even though he looked like he was taking big breaths through his nose, he still looked a little embarrassed and said, “sorry,” and I replied that it was “all good.” Then Aah said that it was normal tah see naked men in a place like this. He walked past me heading towards tha showers and Aah thought tah mahself that maybe he just wasn’t used tah full frontal male nudity where he was from. Aah was about tah enter tha showers, they were open and communal like all tha men’s showers in tha school. The ones here in this locker room were fixed tah poles which sprouted up out of the concrete floor across the cavernous tiled wet space. Each one have multiple heads, and up tah 6 naked guys to stand together in a nice circle and get cleaned off. Aah imagined they could also compare their penis sizes and jerk off together. They could edge up and then fire their loads on tah each other and watch tha cum slowly mix with tha hot water and flow off their bodies. Mah dick started to chub up as I thought about it. Aah hung up mah towel and stepped into tha tiles area. All tha shower heads were on and there was a thick cloud of steam and tha mist alone got may body wet. A rubbed mah balls all over and then bought mah fingers up tah mah nose and smelled man manliness.

When Aah’d finished enjoying ah musk and walked further into tha smoke filled shower and Northstar naked under a cascade of hot steaming water that was washing over his strappin body in a small splashes. He was leaning he was leaning back into the spray and he was rubbing and pulling on both his nipples. His chest was waxed and tha water beaded up on it in little droplets that slid across his pecs and rolled over his protruding abs soaking his pubes and continuing on down his legs and dripping off his tight round balls. His cock was in full erection and it was deeply curved and it arced in front of him and make a slight hook shape. His foreskin had retracted back completely leaving his purplish head over swollen and damp and it pointed out perpendicular from his body on account of his pronounced curvature. Aah watched and admired is tight physical form. Aah’d never seen a man from French Candida naked before and I wondered if his cum tasted like maple syrup. When he saw through tha fog he moved his left hand down tah his cock and started stroking it. He must have gotten as horny as Aah did me when he was trying tah look up mah shorts. Seeing me sweaty and ass naked with mah big sweaty cock handing tah mah knees and smelling mah roasted testicles must have dove hi over tha top. Seeing him stroke his uncut cock tha way he was doing made me so damn horny and Aah had sprung an iron hard erection that was already drip pre cum is a heavy clear flow. Mah big hand went for it and Aah started jerking off with him. We could see the mutual pleasure running across each other’s faces and we pumped our pistons as primed our cum loads to max psi. This was so hot and Aah was so horny, that Aah knew Aah couldn’t hold mah sperm in and Aah was about tah shoot at any time. Northstar was swearing and muttering at me in French and Aah could tell by his look that what he was saying was really nasty. He spread his legs apart and bent his knees and lowered into a semi crouching stance. He started pulling up and down on his dick real hard and his balls bounced in his sack with tha rhythm of his stokes. Tha look on his face contorted and his brows furrowed and he bit his bottom lip. He looked at me and signaled with his eyes that he was close to ejaculating. He stroked faster and raised himself onto tha balls of his feet and arched his back and he let out a loud guttural groan. The pressure inside his balls released and he shot his load in a single thick jet of white cum that flew out of his cock in an arcing jet and blasted onto tha shower floor with a splattering splash.

After his nuts had been busted he continued tah pull on his cock until it went limp in his hand and he continued stroking until was soft, then he stuck his index finger into tha tip and played with his foreskin. Aah couldn’t hold mah load in any longer and Aah also shot semen out onto the wet floor in 4 sticky squirts. Mah cum floated on the running water and circled down tha drain. It was a lot of cum and thick and glue like and Aah was exhausted. Northstar stood still for a while and rolled his balls around in his left hand. Aah observed that his foreskin had drawn back over his head and had totally covered it with a little bit of extra hanging from tha tip. His balls had loosened up and when his hand fell off them they hanged about a half an inch lower than tha tip of his foreskin. He turned has back to me and washed himself, rubbing his hand across his hairless waxed chest and lathering it. Aah stepped under one of the heads on the same pole he was standing at and pretend like nothing had happened. He didn’t look at me or sneak but he reached out and squeezed mah butt.


	7. Non Narrative Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapters are pending. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " /> " />
> 
> " /> Double Cannonball

Please stay tuned.


End file.
